EP 1 464 372 B1 describes an air filter with an air filter element for inserting into a housing. The filter medium of the air filter element is designed in a panel-shaped manner and constructed as a pleated filter. The filter element is enclosed by a circumferential sealing element, which surrounds the circumferential edge of the filter element and, in an inserted state, abuts in a sealing manner against the inner wall of the accommodating housing. The sealing element has two sealing lips oriented upward at an angle, which abut in a sealing manner on the bottom side of an emplaced housing cover. A flank of the sealing element projects laterally outward and forms together with another flank abutting the side of the sealing element an L-shaped section, which abuts a correspondingly formed L-shaped shoulder of the housing wall. The shoulder of the housing simultaneously forms a support surface for the emplaced housing cover.
For a secure connection of the sealing element to the filter element, groove-shaped recesses, into which the sealing element is injected, are inserted into the filter element next to the side edge.